Modern vehicles have various features that enhance the comforts of human operators and other occupants. Climate control is especially important for comfort, and further enhances human operational efficiency, which further enhances safety when operating the vehicle. As a vehicle usually operates in unshielded open terrain, the vehicle interior should provide a localized indoor environment with a stable temperature and/or climate within the comfortable human operational range.
Existing vehicle climate control systems typically sense interior temperature and compare the sensed interior temperature to temperature control settings or preferences of an occupant with the goal to maintain the sensed interior temperature within a close range of the setting or preference. When the sensed interior temperature is below the setting or preference, the climate control system heats the interior, and, when the sensed temperature is above the setting or preference, the climate control system cools the interior.
There is a need in the art to provide for a climate control in a vehicle that enhances the comforts of human operators and other occupants.